Army Of Two
by TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked
Summary: Sherlock tiene 8 años y es constantemente molestado por sus compañeros de clase. Un dia, su madre le regala un muñeco llamado John. Que tiene de especial? Esta vivo. John hace los días de Sherlock mas felices y ya no se preocupa de sus compañeros... hasta que se separa de el.


Tan pronto como Sherlock llego a casa subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Siempre odiaba ir a la escuela pero ese día había sido particularmente horrendo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestara un niño su salón, pero ese dia había conseguido que prácticamente toda la case lo molestara y le dijera que era un fenómeno.

Mycroft se había dado cuenta de esto y había tratado de hablar con el, pero Sherlock siempre le cambiaba el tema o se iba antes de que su hermano pudiera comenzar a hablar. Así que le dijo a su madre, pensando que ella podría hacer algo.

Después de un rato, Sherlock escucho los inconfundibles pasos de su madre de camino a su cuarto, así que se limpió las lágrimas tan rápido como pudo y fingió que estar dormido. Su madre entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama junto a el.

- Sherl, te conozco y se que no duermes -

Sherlock abrió los ojos lentamente y fijo su mirada en el piso

- ¿Necesitas algo, madre? - susurró

- Mike me dijo que los niños te molestan en la escuela - le dijo y notó que el niño trataba de no comenzar a llorar de nuevo

- Esta bien - respondió el - No les presto atención de todas formas

- ¿Y entonces por que llorabas? -

- Yo... me golpee la pierna hacia un rato - balbuceó como pudo - Madre, estoy cansado, quiero dormir un poco

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda

- De acuerdo, entonces te dejo. Pero antes... - dijo y sacó un muñeco de su bolsillo, para luego dejarlo junto a el. Sherlock se sentó en la cama y lo tomó.

- ¿Que es esto? - le preguntó a su madre

- Es para ti. Se que te parecen absurdas estas cosas, y tal vez no ayude, pero si alguna vez te sientes solo, el estará contigo -

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Sherlock siguió a su madre con la mirada y luego la devolvió al muñeco. Si acaso su madre quería que lo considerara un amigo, no debió haberle dado un muñeco-niño? Aquel era un hombre. Tenía pelo rubio, unos ojos azules muy lindos y una sonrisa cálida. Sin darse cuenta, Sherlock le estaba sonriendo.

Se recostó en la cama de nuevo y pensó que sería bueno dormir un poco. Cerro los ojos y de repente sintió que algo se movía a su lado. Los abrió de nuevo y el muñeco ya no estaba. Se levantó y miro debajo de la cama, pero no estaba ahí. Buscó en todas partes y finalmente miró el armario. Mientras se acercaba, escucho una débil risa proveniente de adentro. Lo abrió y vio al muñeco ahí, detrás de sus zapatos... riendo? Imposible. Los muñecos no estan vivos...

- Hey, me encontraste! - Le dijo el muñeco con una sonrisa.

Sherlock retrocedió rápidamente hasta chocar con la pared. Estaba seguro de estar soñando. Se pellizcó el brazo y no paso nada. Seguía ahí, con un muñeco parlante caminando hacia el.

- ¿Estas bien? - le dijo el muñeco - Estas muy pálido. Y eso es exagerar, considerando el tono de tu piel. Muy blanca, tengo que decir...

Sherlock no dijo nada. Solo se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. Miro el muñeco atentamente, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

- Me llamo John - le dijo el muñeco, sonriendo de nuevo - Y tu Sherlock, verdad?

Sherlock asintió lentamente. Ya no estaba asustado. Solo tenía curiosidad. ¿Como era un posible que el muñeco estuviera vivo? No tenía sentido.

- Entonces, Sherlock - dijo John, sentándose frente a el - ¿Como estas? ¿Te gusta la escuela?

Sherlock suspiro y miro el piso. No quería hablar de eso. Pero tampoco quería molestar a John. Por alguna razón, le agradaba. Tenía algo que ver con sus ojos, tal vez. Se sentía cómodo con el.

- La escuela es un asco - dijo rápidamente

- ¿Por que? - preguntó John - Y tus amigos, no lo mejoran?

- No tengo amigos - susurro Sherlock - No le agrado a nadie. Dicen que soy un fenómeno.

- Claro que no lo eres! - John se levantó de un salto y se acerco a el - ¿Por que dicen eso?

- Se cosas de la gente. Puedo decirles lo que han hecho, o si tienen mascotas, y muchas cosas mas

John lo miró atentamente. - ¿Y como lo haces? -

- Solo observo - dijo Sherlock - Y ellos creen que es malo. Y extraño

- No les hagas caso, no los necesitas. Yo seré tu amigo. ¿Si?

* * *

Hiiii :D

Espero les guste. No se muy bien hacia donde va a ir esto, pero aqui esta. La idea me llego gracias dos cosas: Un fanart que vi, de un pequeño Sherlock llorando en la escuela, y un John de ángel sentado en su hombro, limpiándo sus lágrimas :3 No se de quien era, pero gracias al autor(a)!

Y la segunda: El juego Among The Sleep. Trata de un niño con padres separados, y el vive con su madre, que es una alcohólica. Cuando bebe, maltrata al niño, y el la ve como un monstruo. En el cumpleaños del niño, recibe de regalo un oso, Teddy. Teddy tiene la voz de su padre, y le dice que si se siente asustado solo lo abrace y se sentirá mejor. Cuando lo abraza, el oso brilla. Y creo que ese el es punto. Que su padre le da luz y seguridad. Al final del juego, el padre del niño llega y lo aleja de su madre, supongo que porque piensa que es mala para el.

En fin, de ahí que John sea un muñeco xD Enserio espero que les guste, y veremos que pasa. Oh, el titulo es gracias a la canción de Olly Murs. Creo que encaja perfectamente con el concepto de la historia :3

So... **review**? :)

ps: Si alguien (que no creo) lee mi fic Nobody Compares, queda cancelado. Se que me tarde en subir, pero pasaron muchas cosas. Bueno, el ultimo capitulo lo subi en abril, y nadie comento, así que pense que era mejor terminar ahi.


End file.
